A Pedicure To Remember
by ghunter182003
Summary: Sheamus gets his first pedicure and hilarity ensues. *one-shot*


**Hey guys! I'm back with a fluffy one-shot starring Sheamus and his beautiful wife Cassandra Leigh Farrelly. As always, please read and review. THANKS!**

It was a warm, sunny day in St. Augustine. _A perfect day to get a pedicure_, I thought to myself. It had been at least a month since my last pedicure and I was looking to switch colors. Then, another thought hit me. _Maybe I should talk Stephen into getting one as well!_ I knew that it was going to be a challenge, considering that he had never gotten one before and that his feet were extremely ticklish.

"Stephen? Could you come here please? I need to ask you something!" I shouted to him.

"Just a second, Cassie! Ah'm just finishing up me workout!" he shouted back.

A minute later, Stephen appeared in the living room still dressed in his workout clothes. A towel was wrapped around his neck; his entire body was glistening with sweat.

"So, Cass. What did yeh need to ask me?" he asked.

"I was just thinking that it was a perfect day to get a pedicure. Maybe you should get one too!" I said nonchalantly.

Stephen scrubbed a hand over his face, something he did whenever he was nervous or embarrassed.

"Ah'm not sure about that, Cass. Yeh know how ticklish me feet are and ah don't want to kick anyone in the face."

"Um...hello! Have you forgotten how insanely ticklish my feet are? And yet I still get pedicures! You just have to get used to it. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Will you do it for me? Please?" I begged, giving him the 'puppy dog eyes'.

He sighed, knowing that he would be in serious trouble if he said no.

"Alright, Cassie. Ah'll do it. But just this once!"

I squealed and gave him a hug, not caring if he was still sweaty and gross smelling.

"Thank you, honey! You have no idea how happy that makes me! And I promise that you won't regret it!"

I grabbed the phone and called the local nail salon. My friend Gina worked there and said that she was available, as was Alicia. I glanced at the clock, knowing that Stephen had to shower before his pedicure. I hung up and turned back towards him.

"Alright, Ste. Go grab a shower before we go. Our appointment is in an hour. And don't worry about a thing. I'll be right next to you the whole time!"

45 minutes later, we arrived at the nail salon. As I got out of our vehicle, I looked over at Stephen. He had a look of apprehension on his face. He caught me looking at him and gave me a weak smile.

"Everything okay, Ste?" I asked.

He sighed before getting out of the vehicle.

"Ah'm just a little nervous, Cass. Ah still can't believe ah let you talk me into this."

I walked over to his side of the vehicle and squeezed his hand.

"Remember what I said. I'll be right next to you the whole time. And if you need to, you can squeeze my hand during your pedicure."

He looked down at me and gave me another weak smile. I gave his hand a kiss and led him into the nail salon.

"Hey girl! You look fabulous as always!" Gina greeted me and gave me a huge hug, which I returned.

"Aw, thank you! You remember Stephen."

Stephen gave Gina a small hug.

"You look a little nervous there, Stephen. Don't worry about a thing. You're in very good hands. Alicia is one of our best nail technicians."

As we were talking, Gina led us to the pedicure chairs. Alicia was sitting on her stool, arranging her table.

"Hey Alicia. This is Stephen, Cassie's husband. He's never had a pedicure before, so take it easy on him." Gina teased, looking back at Stephen, who gave her a weak chuckle.

"I will, Gina. I promise." Alicia replied, giving Stephen a reassuring look.

"Alright, Cassie. You know the drill. Go pick out your color and I'll make sure the water isn't too hot."

I nodded, then walked over to the nail polish wall. I spied a beautiful turquoise shade and grabbed the bottle, bringing it back over to Gina.

"Ooh, that is beautiful! Nice choice! Remove your sandals and put your feet into the water."

I sat down in the pedicure chair and took my sandals off. I gingerly placed my feet into the bubbly water.

"Stephen, I'll have you remove your socks and shoes so you can put your feet in the water." Alicia instructed.

Stephen sat down in his chair and pulled his shoes off. He blushed while removing his socks. Before he put his feet in the water, he rolled up his pant legs.

"How is the water temperature?" Alicia asked.

"It's perfect, lass. So what's next?"

"I'll let you soak your feet for a few minutes, then we'll get started."

2 minutes later, both Gina and Alicia asked us to take our right foot out of the water. While Gina removed the old polish from my toes, Alicia began working on Stephen's toes. She worked diligently trimming his nails and cleaning up the cuticles. Then she started working on the other foot.

"This isn't so bad, ah guess." Stephen said, relaxing as Alicia groomed his nails.

_Just wait until she puts the foot scrub on_, I thought to myself.

Suddenly I felt my hand being squeezed. I looked over to see Alicia putting on the foot scrub. Stephen's face was scrunched up and I could tell that he was trying not to laugh.

"I take it you've got ticklish feet!" Alicia said, giggling to herself.

"Yeh have no idea, lass."

He squeezed my hand tighter as Alicia began filing his foot. She had to hold down his ankle a few times. He chuckled as the file slid across the area under the toes. I thought Alicia was going to get Brogue Kicked in the face, being that Stephen was extremely ticklish in that area.

"Jaysus! Tickled, that did. Is it over yet?" he asked trying to compose himself.

"I have to do the same thing on the other foot." Alicia replied, washing the scrub off of his foot. He chuckled again as she cleaned off his foot.

"Ah don't know how yeh stand this. To me, this is torture!" Stephen exclaimed.

I turned to him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Like I said before, Ste. It's something you get used to."

"Ah guess." he replied, grimacing as Alicia applied the scrub to his other foot.

He squeezed my hand again, trying to block out the sensation on his left foot. He flinched as the file once again slid under his toes. Soon, she washed off his foot.

"Okay, Stephen. You can put your left foot back in the water and take out your right foot." Alicia said, grabbing a bottle of massage lotion.

He placed his foot on the ledge and watched as she squirted some lotion into her palm before rubbing it into his feet. He soon began to relax as Alicia gave him a leg/foot massage.

"That feels very nice, lass. Ah like this part more than anything!" Stephen sighed.

While he was getting his foot massage, Gina had started painting my toes. I watched as she applied the base coat before putting the color on. After all 10 toes were painted and dried, she put a rapid-drying top coat to prevent the color from getting smudged.

Alicia had finished her massage on Stephen's right foot and was just about to start on the left foot when I had a brilliant idea.

"Hey Alicia. Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

She got off of her stool and stood next to me, blocking Stephen's view.

"You should sneak in a few tickles. I'll give you an extra tip to do it." I whispered.

She nodded and made her way back to her stool. I watched as she pulled his left foot out of the water and dried it off. Then she squirted more lotion onto her hand before massaging it into his foot. I stifled my laughter as Alicia ran a finger down Stephen's foot, causing him to flinch.

"Watch it, lass. Ah'm a wee bit ticklish there." he warned, chuckling.

"Oops! It was an accident! My finger slipped!" she lied, winking at me.

A few seconds later, her nails grazed across the ball of his foot. Again he flinched his foot.

"Now ah KNOW that one wasn't an accident. Did Cassie tell yeh to tickle me foot?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"And if I did tell her?" I said with a smirk of my own.

"That just means ah get to exact me revenge on yeh when we get home." he playfully threatened.

Soon, Alicia finished her massage on Stephen's foot.

"Alright, Stephen. You're all done! That wasn't too bad, now was it!" she teased.

"Well, it was certainly a pedicure ah'll always remember!" he chuckled.

I slipped my sandals back on my feet and waited for Stephen to put his socks back on. Then he slipped his tennis shoes back on and rolled down his pant legs. We paid for our pedicures and made our way back to our vehicle. The drive back was very quiet. I had no doubt in my mind that I was in trouble when we got home. Sure enough, the second we got upstairs to our bedroom, he threw me on the bed and sat on my legs, facing my feet. I could only watch helplessly as he pulled my sandals off, leaving my feet exposed and vulnerable.

"Ah believe revenge is in order." he said as he began tickling my feet. The sound of laughter soon filled the room as my defenseless soles were tortured, the lotion making them even more sensitive.

"Stehehehehe! Please stahahahahap! I'll nehehehehever do it agahahahahahain!" I pleaded.

"Yeh promise, Cassie?" he asked, tickling in between my toes.

"Yehehehehes! Pleahahahahase stop tickling mehehehehehe!" I shrieked.

He soon ended his tickle torture on me and let me catch my breath. He got off my legs and laid down next to me on the bed, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"The next time we get a pedicure together, I won't tell the technician to tickle your feet. I promise." I said as I snuggled against him.

"If there is a next time." Stephen teased, receiving a light slap to the chest.

"Believe me, there will be a next time." I replied with a smile on my face.

"We'll see about that." he said, wrapping his arms around me.


End file.
